


Contact

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chance Meetings, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Post-Canon, Time Skips, What-If, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. He didn't want curiosity to get the best of him yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt, "Sideswipe/Raf: RC racing".

“You’re saying that you knew Bee when he was a scout?”

“Well, yeah, pretty much.”

“And you was one of the first humans he knew when he was on Optimus’ team? AND you both used to play RC racing video games together?”

“That’s right.”

“Well,” Sideswipe mused, “Looks like he wasn’t wrong about you, kid.”

Raf Esquivel beamed slightly and fidgeted with his glasses, cleaning them with the hem of his shirt.

“Soooo, what exactly are you doing in here?” asked Sideswipe. He was just as confused as the rest of the team as to why Raf was in Crown City.

“Oh that? Oh I’m here for some freelance work in engineering in Crown City. I didn’t expect to see Bee or his team here.” Raf replied, smiling a bit. “I hadn’t seen him for a while, or any Autobot for that matter.”

“Huh. I’m no expert in engineering, or whatever you call it. I guess I’ll leave you to it then.” Sideswipe answered. He was wary, but curious. He didn’t want curiosity to get the best of him yet.

Sideswipe was starting to leave when Raf called out “Hey, wait!”

The red Autobot stopped in his tracks and turned back to face the human.

“You could stay if you want to. I could use a break.”

And Sideswipe smiled back. “Sounds good.”


End file.
